


Quickened Pulse

by GreyLiliy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Choking, Drama, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Blake longs for the escape and Adam wants to stay in the dark. They compromise, giving each other what they wanted.





	Quickened Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help myself. I saw a prompt and I got inspired so I had to write it.
> 
> This is also like the third choking fic I’ve written. I’m starting to see a trend. Lol.

Her pulse beat under his naked hands, fast and panicked like a hunted, wild rabbit.

The image was a bit unfitting for the cat that should have been the hunter, but Adam relished the sensation of her blood struggling to pump past his hands as he compressed her throat hard enough that no sound escaped.

The shift of Blake’s body under his thighs and the pulse against his hands were his only cues that she still lived under him. The small twitches felt like hard hits in the dark with all his senses focused only on the woman under him.

Adam pressed all of his weight onto his arms, onto his hands. She had begged him to hold nothing back when they first agreed to these meetings.

He could never deny her anything when it came to this.

A weakness.

His weakness.

Her fingers dragged at his arms. Blake’s nails dug into his skin, scratching. Her body warmed him. He could smell the shampoo in her hair and the lotion on her skin. Blake’s ankle dragged the blanket around him, shifting and moving the stiff, cheap sheets. Her soft skin scraped against his chapped and dry limbs.

Adam pressed down harder, listening to every sound that made up for the lack of her voice.

He felt her pulse.

* * *

The spinning room and pleasure perhaps were not worth the risk, but Blake longed for it all the same.

Her safety was in the hands of a man who couldn’t see her to see if he had gone too far. Adam had no way to tell if Blake was on the verge of passing out or how hard he bruised her skin.

They both were lost to feelings alone.

Blake reached a shaking hand up, placing her fingers over the blindfold. Her chest burned. Her mouth grew dry. Her trembling hands and blanking vision traced soft lines around the outlines of his eyes under the mask. Her other hand joined it, tracing the outline of the scar that she knew so well just beyond the black.

She spelled out the letters with her fingers, laughing silently as the haze overtook her senses. The room spun.

She saw double.

Adam squeezed harder.

Blake let the burn consume her.

Her aching lungs and her sore throat hurt in the best way. They distracted her from the racing thoughts that refused to leave her alone. The thick bruises already formed on her skin from where the strong hands cut of her oxygen with purpose.

She could feel them.

Whenever they met like this, Blake never knew when Adam might snap and break her neck with ease.

They both found it hard to think this way.

They both lacked judgement.

Blake felt the moan trapped in her throat.

The tension.

The lack of control.

Adam weighed her down, heart and mind and soul.

Her worst enemy.

Her greatest love.

The only one willing to give Blake this escape.

She kicked her knees up, knocking into his waist as the finish washed over her. Blake arched her back, struggling harder as her euphoria faded to black and their moment needed to end.

* * *

Adam stopped with the body below him. He breathed, his trembling hands still wrapped around Blake’s throat, but he released the pressure.

He sat back, trailing his hands from her throat to her face. He touched her lips and raised his hand up to her eyes.

Blake woke with a gasp a few moments later, the sharp intake of her breath echoing in the dark hotel room. She groaned and turned under him.

She reached up and ripped off his blindfold, once again returning Adam to the light. Blake tied the blindfold back into her hair, tying it into the neat bow of her ribbon and once more hiding her ears.

Adam touched her cheek, dragging his fingertips down to the bruise he’d left on her throat. Blake leaned into the soft touch before she reached for her clothes.

“We should stop doing this,” Blake said, standing. Her long her trailed down her back. She looked over her shoulder with sad eyes. “But we won’t.”

“We won’t.”

She slipped away back into the night and Adam retrieved his mask from the nightstand.

They’d meet again soon enough.


End file.
